El secreto más profundo
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: "El secreto más profundo es compartir un crimen con la mujer que amas". Él nunca reparó a esas palabras, ni siquiera les prestó atención, pero después de lo que había hecho, ahora tenían más sentido que nunca.


**He tenido este One-shot hecho hace siglos, pero nunca me gustó el final que le di. Lo encontraba superficial, así que lo puse más… bonito XD**

 **En fin, saben que me gusta esta pareja, aunque no sea CANON (lo es en nuestras mentes; no permitan que los enfermeros del manicomio, en el que nos encontramos, nos digan lo contrario). No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, así que empecemos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Detective Conan no me pertenece, sino a Gosho Aoyama. Si fuese mío, hubiese hecho que Shinichi estuviese babeando por Shiho. En fin.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: hay descripción levemente gráfica de categoría** _ **Mature**_ **.**

* * *

 _El secreto más profundo_

El momento en que disparó, vinieron muchos recuerdos a su mente. Desde que inició toda esta pesadilla, hasta ahora. No se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Es más, llegó a pensar que, finalmente, se había hecho justicia.

Kudo Shinichi solo pudo observar con horror como su más preciada camarada disparaba a sangre fría al sujeto de negro sin un rastro de duda. Sus ojos turquesa habían vuelto a tomar ese oscuro tono, lleno de perversidad y cinismo, recordándole la primera vez que la conoció.

Gin cayó arrodillado, mas no parecía afectado por la bala en su pierna. Soltó una burlona carcajada hacia la mujer, quien lo miraba con todo el desprecio que le tenía.

— ¿Eso es todo, _Sherry_? Me decepcionas…

Shiho… no, _Sherry_ volvió a dispararle, esta vez en la otra pierna. El hombre de cabellos plateados terminó por perder casi todo el equilibrio. Sin embargo, para gran frustración de la joven científica, no había borrado cambiado ni siquiera un poco la mofa que le dirigía.

—Haibara… es suficiente.

Ella no le oyó.

* * *

 _Francamente, nunca le había temido tanto a Gin hasta esa noche. Tras esposarla en la habitación de gas, pensó que eso sería todo._

 _Pensó mal._

 _No fue así._

* * *

Otro disparo.

— ¡Haibara!

¿Por qué?

Y otro…

—¡Detente!

¿Por qué no podía infligirle el mismo horror y dolor que le provocó él a ella?

Sherry disparó una, dos… tres… cuatro…

—¡HAIBARA!

 _Clic._

Shiho volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que ya no quedaban balas en el arma. Después dirigió sus ojos al muerto. Gracias a las ropas negras, no era visible el hecho de que estaban saturadas de sangre. Le había disparado en las piernas, en el torso, en el rostro…

Shinichi tenía la misma mirada que la noche en que ella le había revelado su identidad.

 _Horror puro._

* * *

 _La amordazó para acallar sus gritos. Subió su vestido y, sujetando con fuerza sus piernas, comenzó a tocarla indecorosamente. Sus ojos se llenaron inevitablemente de lágrimas, cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurriría._

 _Y por más que quisiese evitarlo, nadie la salvaría._

* * *

Shiho dejó caer el arma al suelo. Ya no le servía para herir al monstruo que la había destruido. No pudo calmar la ira que había dominado su corazón y… lo había matado.

Había matado al asesino de su hermana.

Había matado a su agresor.

Había acabado con sus pesadillas.

* * *

 _Quemó su sensible piel con sus cigarrillos. Parecía causarle más placer verla gemir de dolor contra la mordaza. La presión en su tobillo aumentó y separó aún más sus piernas._

 _Las ganas de vomitar la invadieron cuando apartó la tela y la obligó a satisfacerlo con su boca y el espeso líquido hizo contacto con su lengua. Involuntariamente, hizo una arcada, pero él le impidió vomitar. Tapó sus labios y nariz, asfixiándola._

* * *

Repentinamente, todas esas sensaciones que solo revivía en sus pesadillas, la invadieron de un solo golpe, doblando sus rodillas. Su estómago se revolvió y se llevó una temblorosa mano a sus labios. El detective corrió hacia ella cuando perdió el equilibrio y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Sintió el suave contacto de su compañero como un toque gentil.

No se lo merecía.

No lo soportó más y vomitó. Lágrimas también cayeron contra el suelo y no podía detenerlas. Sentía que devolvería hasta sus entrañas. Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Kudo en su espalda. Desde arriba hacia abajo, confortándola.

De alguna forma, eso no la ayudó para nada.

* * *

 _El ardor se presentó apenas había entrado en su interior. Soltó un agonizante sollozo. No fue capaz de recuperarse en ningún momento, Gin se movió frenéticamente, impidiendo que se dejara caer al sostener fuertemente sus caderas._

 _Tiró de su cabello para oírla gritar nuevamente. Pudo jurar que había logrado arrancar algo de sus cabellos ese maldito infeliz._

 _Se apartó tan rápido como se había acercado y la lanzó al suelo. Separó sus muslos y supo que aún no había acabado._

* * *

Ambos se paralizaron al oír a la policía acercarse al sector donde ellos se encontraban. Instintivamente, Shinichi presionó con más fuerza su mano contra el hombro de Shiho. La joven no tenía intenciones de moverse, parecía estar en una especie de trance. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Y no sabía qué hacer para evitar que la científica se metiera en problemas.

— ¡Kudo- _kun_!

Soltó rápidamente a Shiho y tomó el arma _Walther PPKS_ y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible. Para su alivio, logró caer en un agujero de las alcantarillas destruidas durante la batalla contra la organización. Corrió hacia la científica nuevamente y sacudió su hombro.

—Haibara… _oi_ , Haibara… _Shiho_.

Ella reaccionó al oír su verdadero nombre y lo miró. No había alivio, tampoco alegría en sus ojos. El miedo y el rencor seguían allí.

—¡Kudo- _kun_! ¿Están bien…? ¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?! —le preguntó el inspector Megure al acercarse al par y contemplar el cadáver a su lado.

Él iba a contestar, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

Si él abría la boca, Shiho estaría en graves problemas.

Pero la justicia debía aplicarse por igual. Ella no podía ser la excepción. No se lo merecía, ya había pasado por suficiente… era incapaz de hacerle esto.

—¿Kudo- _kun_?

No sabía qué hacer.

Su corazón y su mente se debatían continuamente, no podía encontrar la solución más racional.

—Kudo- _kun._

Si no hubiera sido porque la científica lo hubiera agarrado de su chaqueta, pudo haber jurado que ese mero susurro había sido su imaginación. Sus ojos azules vieron los miserables turquesas.

 _¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?_

—Hazlo —una derrotada sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Shinichi la siguió mirando.

 _Solo existe una única verdad_

Al ver que él no hacía nada, la joven logró ponerse de pie y caminó hacia el inspector, dispuesta a confesar.

 _Un detective que después de acorralar al culpable, deja que se suicide… no es mejor que un asesino_

Las manos hechas puños temblaban violentamente.

Entonces… lo recordó.

—Inspector, yo…

—No lo sabemos.

Shiho se giró rápidamente para ver la sombría mirada del detective.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

Ran lloraba mientras abrazaba a Shinichi. A pesar de insultarlo constantemente, no podía evitar agradecer volver a verlo a salvo.

Se encontraban en el hospital con la policía y la karateca había venido porque su padre también participó en la batalla contra la organización y quiso asegurarse de que estaba bien. Nunca esperó ver a su amigo de la infancia allí. Se había echado a llorar apenas había visto su estado tan deplorable.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo terminaste así?

El detective se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de contestarle. Rebobinó sus recuerdos y los analizó detalladamente.

Apenas Haibara había terminado los antídotos, él le había pedido que cambiaran juntos. Ella no quiso al principio, pues temía que los hombres de negro la encontraran, pero accedió tras la persuasión del detective encogido.

No fue la mejor decisión.

No había transcurrido ni una semana y ya no tuvieron otra opción más que atacar.

Haibara había sido secuestrada y torturada, mas lograron rescatarla a tiempo. Dedujeron que la opción más sabia era terminar de una buena vez con el sindicato. La FBI, la policía y algunos de la CIA se sumaron. Él logró atrapar a algunos y otros murieron durante la resistencia. Sin embargo, en un descuido, fue atacado por Gin. No sabía qué clase de hombre era, nunca había visto a alguien tan entusiasmado por torturar a una persona hasta la muerte.

En esos momentos, comprendió por qué Shiho le temía tanto.

Gin lo había tratado como a un muñeco. Unos simples, pero precisos y dolorosos golpes quebraron algunas de sus costillas. No recordó con qué había golpeado su rostro, pero sabía que estaba sangrando desde el inicio de la parte izquierda de su frente hasta su mandíbula.

Shinichi llevó una mano a su brazo derecho, inconscientemente.

Gin había enterrado una fina navaja en su brazo y, a juzgar por la tétrica sonrisa que le dirigía, pudo jurar que, si hubiese querido, le habría cortado el condenado brazo con esa simple cortapluma.

Eso creyó, hasta que Shiho había llegado a su rescate, con arma en mano.

Y después…

Nunca había temido tanto de la mirada de Shiho hasta ese entonces.

La forma en que quiso deshacerse de Gin fue casi _inhumana_.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía el _porqué_.

— ¿Shinichi?

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su mirada con Ran. Se apartó un poco de ella y se dejó caer sentado.

—Perdona, Ran… ahora, no puedo…

Su voz se apagó lentamente y siguió mirando el suelo. La joven nunca había visto a su amigo así, tan desolado. Lo que más le dolía era la distancia que había entre ellos, como si Shinichi hubiese construido un muro entre ambos.

—… Está bien. Iré a ver a mi padre.

Él hizo un ruido de afirmación y se quedó solo.

* * *

Miyano Shiho no quería despegar sus ojos de la ventana. El profesor Agasa había venido a recogerla tras enterarse que estaba bien. No se había librado por completo de los ojos de los oficiales, pero con el testimonio de Kudo, tal vez, la dejarían en paz.

No podía comprender por qué lo hizo.

Él debió haberla entregado, sin mirar atrás. De esa forma, hubiera pagado todo el mal que había hecho desde que ingirió esa píldora.

Era una criminal, una asesina… era igual a ellos; _fue una de ellos_.

No se sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

Lo único que le frustraba era que no se sentía ni más, ni menos angustiada que antes. No se sentía satisfecha, pero tampoco se sentía culpable. ¿Quién se sentiría mal después de encargarse de un monstruo como él?

Lo más probable, era que esa fue la razón por la cual Shinichi no había dicho nada. No era estúpida, sabía exactamente lo que Gin le había hecho al detective. No fue el primero en ser torturado, pero, afortunadamente, fue el último. Después de pasar por algo así, es casi imposible volver a ser el de antes. Ni siquiera ella cuando huyó de la organización.

— ¿Ai- _kun_?

—Estoy bien, profesor. Solo necesito dormir.

Desde que la habían torturado, presentía que Kudo _ya lo sabía_.

Él lo sabía.

* * *

Cuando Shiho lo llamó a su habitación, nunca pensó encontrarla en ese estado. La joven le estaba dando la espalda; vestía una bata blanca y, gracias al color, notó que sus hombros temblaban sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Por un segundo, temió que estuviese llorando, pero su firme voz lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Finalmente se giró y apartó un poco la tela de su cuerpo.

No era una muestra obscena y, a juzgar por su expresión, tampoco tenía la intención de que lo fuera. Aún con la oscuridad presente en la habitación, las cicatrices en su piel parecían brillar.

Tras la bata, Shiho solo llevaba su ropa interior. Arriba de la copa del sujetador, se asomaba una horrible marca que se asimilaba a una quemadura o un arranque de piel. El costado de su estómago derecho también las tenía; eran más, pero eran pequeñas.

—Si ya lo sabes, no tiene sentido ocultarlo —sonrió con cinismo—. Además, leí que es saludable compartir estas experiencias con alguien más —ató nuevamente la bata y se sentó en su cama—. Fue después de la muerte de mi hermana. Cuando les dije que no quería seguir con el desarrollo de la píldora, me encerraron… y Gin vino. Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Le frustraba la forma tan calmada en que estaba lidiando la situación; hubiese preferido verla llorar desconsoladamente que esa máscara helada que estaba usando. Recopiló los recuerdos que lo llevaron a concluir lo que le había ocurrido a su compañera, y respondió.

—Siempre me pareció que hubo algo más entre Gin y tú —comenzó—; con solo mencionarlo, ya era mucho para ti. Nunca te pregunté porque aprendí a respetar que hay cosas que no quieres compartir —entrecerró los ojos—. Sin embargo, descubrí todo… cuando volviste a tu forma adulta. Llevabas un día, y no te sentiste capaz de vestirte como siempre —sonrió sin ganas—; te gusta verte bien en todo momento, te vistes bien… pero cuando volviste a ser Miyano Shiho, solo usabas ropa holgada o grande; cualquier cosa para ocultar tu cuerpo del mundo. Traté de entender por qué siendo Haibara Ai, no te comportaste así. Entonces, asumí que, como niña, pudiste suprimir con mayor facilidad esos recuerdos —tragó saliva—… además… me convencí cuando… un día resbalaste, y yo te cogí del brazo, pero lo hice con más fuerza de lo normal porque me había sorprendido, y… tú reaccionaste de una forma inusual.

Shiho asintió.

Recordaba el terror que sintió cuando Shinichi la había cogido fuertemente del brazo, y las imágenes de Gin apresando sus extremidades volvió violentamente a su mente. No quiso ser cruel cuando se zafó de su agarre casi con repugnancia, pero había sido casi por reflejo.

—Eres brillante, _tantei-san_ —sonrió.

Shinichi soltó un tembloroso suspiro. No podía entender cómo sentía unas enormes ganas de revivir a Gin y, tal vez, hacerlo pagar con sus propias manos lo que le había hecho a su preciada amiga. Jamás hubiese deseado que ella tomara justicia por sus propias manos… cualquier persona, menos ella.

—… ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?

Él se paralizó.

—¿De qué hablas?

Shiho frunció el ceño.

—Estás siendo un hipócrita. ¿Qué pasó con tus ideales de desenmascarar a todos los culpables? Maté a un sujeto en frente de tus narices —siseó entre dientes—, pero preferiste defender a la asesina —sonrió con malicia—. Así que, ¿eres mi cómplice?

Shinichi quiso gritarle, agarrarla de los hombros y zarandearla hasta hacerle ver que había cometido el peor de los actos (aunque el sujeto se lo haya merecido). Mas, no tenía el derecho. Había inventado una gran deducción para quitarle la culpa a Shiho, sin mencionar que se había deshecho del arma homicida. Ella tenía razón: era cómplice del crimen perfecto. Shiho seguía sonriéndole de esa forma tan siniestra y escalofriante. No soportaba esos ojos que alguna vez fueron calculadores, pero sutilmente amables, volverse nuevamente ese color turquesa opaco, lleno de malquerencia.

—… Tal vez —terminó por decir.

Los bellos ojos de la científica brillaron unos segundos.

—Tienes hasta mañana para cambiar tu testificación —sentenció—. Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que te entregue?

—Kudo- _kun_ , siempre has hecho lo correcto —una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Serías incapaz de dejar esta situación así. Y te puedo asegurar, que no te guardaré rencor alguno si deseas entregarme. Yo arruiné muchas vidas, incluyendo la tuya…

—Pero lo arreglaste —le interrumpió casi con impotencia—… ¡hiciste la cura!

—Te he traicionado muchas veces.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Solo jugabas conmigo para hacerme ver las cosas más claras!

—Te alejé de Mouri- _san_.

—… Yo me alejé de ella. Yo decidí no decirle la verdad…

—Kudo- _kun_.

—Shiho…

—Entrégame.

* * *

—Así que… eso fue lo que realmente pasó.

—… Así es.

—No hay nada más que quieras agregar, ¿o sí, Kudo- _kun_?

El joven detective contempló al inspector de una forma indescriptible. El hombre mayor se estremeció un poco por su mirada, mas, no podía culparlo. Llevaba años tratando de eliminar esa organización de forma secreta y sutil; imaginó que debió ser muy duro para él, especialmente porque estuvo solo y lidió con ciertas pérdidas por su cuenta.

Su mirada contestó todas sus preguntas.

—Muy bien. Puedes retirarte.

Él se levantó y se fue lentamente de la estación de policía. Para su gran sorpresa, Ran lo esperaba allí.

—¡Shinichi!

—Ran, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque… necesitaba verte. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien —le sonrió tímidamente.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —insistió—. Shinichi, nunca pensé que estabas pasando por un momento tan horrible… ahora, entiendo que solo quisiste protegerme. Perdóname si fui más de una vez un estorbo…

—Ran —la interrumpió suavemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Esto no es tu culpa; yo me involucré. No me arrepiento porque logramos hacer justicia, pero… hay cosas que cambiaron. Muchas cosas cambiaron.

La castaña contempló los tormentosos ojos azules de su amigo de la infancia. No estaba segura de qué era, pero sabía que tenía algoque ver con su "asistente", esa bella joven que había visto una vez, pero nunca más escuchó de ella por parte de Shinichi. Oficialmente, su nombre nunca fue Hairi, sino Miyano Shiho. Trató de restarle importancia, pero cuando lo vio esa noche salir de la estación casi jalando del brazo a la hermosa muchacha, no supo qué pensar. El tiempo cambiaba las cosas, y también las personas influían a terceros. Si bien las facciones del detective no habían cambiado mucho, había cierto aire maduro que lo diferenciaba totalmente del atractivo joven del cual ella se había enamorado.

—… ¿Shinichi? ¿Has vuelto para quedarte?

* * *

.

.

.

Haibara Ai sonrió quedamente cuando Ayumi corrió a abrazarla y lloriqueó contra su hombro, balbuceando su alivio por verla a salvo. Genta y Mitsuhiko regañaban a Edogawa Conan por haber permitido que ambos hayan sido "secuestrados" por una organización tan peligrosa y ser carnadas para atraer al detective, pero el niño no dijo nada. Les dirigió una suave mirada y se sentó en el sofá del salón.

—… Conan- _kun_. ¿Seguros que están bien?

—Estamos bien —aseguró la joven de cabellos levemente rojizos—. Pero fue un tanto aterrador; estamos tratando de digerirlo.

Los tres asintieron.

—¡Si quieren podemos celebrar esto para que se sientan mejor!

—¡Sí! Se sentirán mucho mejor después de comer.

—Genta- _kun_ , no todo tiene que ver con comida…

—¡Como sea, preguntémosle al profesor Agasa!

—¡Sí!

Los tres se fueron corriendo en busca del anciano, mientras ambos se quedaron allí, sin decir nada. Ai entrecerró los ojos y miró a detectivo encogido. Él sintió su mirada, y le devolvió el gesto.

—Esto no es lo correcto.

—¿Tú crees?

—… ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado mi opinión? —tragó duro.

—Cuando me pediste que te entregara, supe que, incluso si no lo hacía… tú te entregarías. Así que dije la verdad, pero no por completo —sentenció—. Ellos nunca sabrán de la droga, ni tampoco de tu paradero si nos quedamos así.

—¿Qué hay de las otras víctimas que sufrieron con este veneno?

—Tengo acceso a los datos de la organización. Podemos buscarlos, y darles la opción de volver a la normalidad.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? Hay muchos que podrían estar fuera del país —protestó—. Incluso si accedo, no puedes venir conmigo.

—Kudo Shinichi no volverá a pisar Japón, y Edogawa Conan tiene unos padres que viajan mucho. No sería extraño que ellos lleguen y me lleven lejos.

—Kudo- _kun_ —negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando—… ¿qué pasará con Mouri- _san_?

—No esperará a que Kudo Shinichi vuelva. Él le pidió que ya no lo hiciera porque quiere concentrarse en otras cosas, lejos de aquí. Y para Edogawa Conan, Mouri Ran es solo una hermana mayor.

—Te arrepentirás de esto.

Él le sonrió.

—No. No lo haré. Pero si queremos que esto funcione, no podemos volver a hablar de nuestras antiguas vidas nuevamente, a menos de que sea para curar a las personas que fueron encogidas.

Ai retrocedió y le dio la espalda.

Cuando Kudo había regresado para decirle que ya había dicho la verdad, Shiho estuvo dispuesta a ir sin problemas a la comisaría. Sin embargo, él le preguntó si eso era lo que realmente quería. Honestamente, una vida tras las rejas no parecía muy lujoso, pero era lo que se merecía. Y cuando el detective le extendió la APTX4869 con una determinada expresión, supo que no pudo negarse. Quería una nueva vida, lejos de la prisión y del sindicato. Como Haibara Ai, obtuvo esa libertad y mucho más.

—Pude haber tomado la droga sola. ¿Por qué la tomaste también? ¿No piensas en tu familia? ¿En tus amigos? ¿En ella?

Cuando lo encaró, notó la melancólica expresión de su rostro, pero no había ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento. Ajustó sus gafas y le sonrió, pero no le dijo nada.

Ai contempló sus ojos unos segundos más, hasta que suavizó el ceño y se retiró de la habitación, dispuesta a buscar a los niños.

El detective vio su espalda desaparecer tras la puerta y reflexionó acerca de esta decisión. Nunca fue lo que había planeado. Había saboreado el antídoto para nuevamente volver a ser un niño. Cuando les contó a sus padres de su decisión, su padre le preguntó si valía la pena. Kudo Shinichi fue un detective famoso que tuvo una amiga de la infancia que descuidó muchas veces hasta que ella no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir. Edogawa Conan, en cambio, era un niño de gran intelecto que tenía el respeto de los mayores, tenía muchos amigos y camaradas incapaces de traicionarlo. Después de todo, solo era un niño.

Además, mientras figuró cómo haría desaparecer a Miyano Shiho y a Kudo Shinichi de la faz del mundo, una voz del pasado le hizo comprender muchas cosas. Había sido cuando un extraño los había invitado a _Miracle Land_ a resolver un caso. Estuvo tan ocupado intentado desactivar los dispositivos explosivos que estaban en los relojes de Ran y sus amigos, que nunca reparó en las palabras de ese hombre.

Hasta ahora.

 _La relación de un hombre y una mujer se vuelve más apasionada cuando ambos comparten un secreto. El secreto más profundo… es compartir un crimen con la mujer que amas_

Conan no estaba seguro si los potentes sentimientos que surgían en su interior eran románticos o no. Solo tenía claro que necesitaba a Haibara Ai en su vida para dar lo mejor de sí y seguir adelante. La deseaba a su lado, y sus decisiones parecían correctas si ella aún no había huido de él. No estaba preparado para decirle en voz alta los conflictos emocionales que provocaba en él, pero… tal vez, algún día sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Edogawa- _kun_.

Ella estaba en la entrada de la puerta principal.

—El profesor nos está esperando.

Él asintió y se puso de pie para seguirla.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Siempre me gustó la forma en que el cliente "anónimo" se había expresado respecto a ser cómplice de un crimen. Además, le di vueltas muchas veces y siempre quise plasmarlo en un fic de DC, mas nunca supe cómo. Ahora sí! Yaaaaay**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Rossana~**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
